


How to Give Your Father a Mini Heart Attack (Without Really Trying)

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Parent, Child Luke Skywalker, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: In a world where Palpatine's plan never succeeded and Anakin and Padmé got to raise the twins, Luke makes a revelation at the breakfast. A revelation which will shock Anakin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 309





	How to Give Your Father a Mini Heart Attack (Without Really Trying)

"Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna marry Uncle Obi." Luke proclaimed one morning at the Skywalker-Amidala household during a father-son breakfast, since Leia and Padmé had already gone for the day.

Anakin nearly spat out his caff in surprise and looked at his five-year-old son. Luke looked at him with hopeful eyes, meanwhile Anakin was trying to cough up the last bit of caff that was still stuck in his windpipe.

"What?" He coughed out.

"I wanna marry Uncle Obi-Wan, when I'm a grown-up." Luke repeated.

Anakin knew he had to be careful here, he didn't want to crush Luke's heart.

"Why do you want to marry Uncle Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked carefully, trying to sound casual, while Luke chewed on another bite of pancakes. He swallowed. 

"Mommy said," Luke started, with his mouth full. Anakin interrupted him almost immediately.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Sunshine." He said. Luke closed his mouth, chewed a couple of times and then swallowed. He looked at Anakin, like he was trying to get permission to speak.

Anakin nodded encouragingly.

"Mommy said," Luke started again and Anakin had to hold back a groan, "That if two people love each other very much, they give each other kisses and if they love each other very very much, they marry. Uncle Obi always gives me kisses and I love him and I asked him yesterday if he loved me too and he said yes. So now we can get married."

He said that last one with such certainty that it broke Anakin's heart to have to disappoint him. Anakin pulled Luke from his chair and unto his lap.

"Luke," He started slowly, while combing through Luke's blond hairs with his real hand, "You know how I kiss you and tell you that I love you, everyday."

Luke nodded enthusiastically.

"And I love you too, Daddy." He responded and Anakin hummed. It was always nice to hear that from his children.

"But you are already married to mommy, so I can't marry you." Luke reasoned like it was the most logical thing in the earth. Anakin sighed, this was going to be harder than he had thought.

"You're right." Anakin mumbled and continued stroking his son's blond locks. He decided to try a different approach.

"Do you know how sometimes Uncle Obi-Wan kisses Uncle Cody?" He asked carefully.

Luke nodded enthusiastically once more. He liked Uncle Cody, he was strong and kind and he always called him and Leia "Cadets" instead of "Little ones" or "Younglings".

"Sometimes," Anakin continued, "When two people love each other very much they marry."

Luke nodded, he already knew this part. Mommy told him yesterday.

"Well, sometimes when two people love each other very much, they promise to marry, but they also decide to wait for a little while before they get married."

Luke scrunched his nose up in confusion and tilted his head slightly sideways.

"Why?" He asked.

"Many of reasons." Anakin answered honestly, "Maybe it just isn't the right time yet or maybe they need to wait for adult reasons."

Luke didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but seemed to accept it anyways. Then, looked confused again.

"But Daddy, what does this have to do with Uncle Cody and Uncle Obi?"

Anakin stopped stroking Luke's hair and looked his young son into the eyes.

"Because they promised to marry each other, but they decided to wait for a bit."

Tears filled Luke's eyes and he looked down at his shirt.

"So, I can't marry Uncle Obi?"

Anakin's heart broke a little at the sight of his son in tears.

"No, Sunshine. I'm sorry." He apologized softly.

"But you know what?" Anakin continued.

Luke shook his head, clearly disappointed at the revelation of Obi-Wan's engagement.

"One day, you're gonna meet someone and they're going to love you."

Luke looked up at that.

"And give me kisses?" He asked.

Anakin nodded.

"All the kisses you want." He answered.

"And then we'll marry?"

"If you both want to? Yes." Anakin responded honestly.

"Promise?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Promise." Anakin held up his pinky and Luke curled around it with his own. They held it for a second, but then Luke pressed a kiss against his father's cheek and hopped off his lab.

"I'm gonna play now." He announced and ran off. Anakin watched him hurry off with a fond smile on his lips, but then his smile turned into a frown.

"Hey, Luke!" He yelled in the direction his son disappeared to.

"You didn't finish your breakfast!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
